Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control equipment for pools and spas. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a local feature controller for pool and spa equipment.
Related Art
In the pool/spa field, there are often many devices which are required for proper maintenance and functionality of a pool or spa. Examples of such equipment include pumps, filters, heaters, chlorinators, and other equipment. There are also other types of equipment of a more aesthetic nature, such as underwater pool lighting.
Often, a central controller is provided for controlling the aforementioned equipment. Such a controller is in electrical communication with each piece of equipment to be controlled, and is frequently installed at the equipment location (sometimes referred to as the equipment “pad”). Each piece of equipment to be controlled is usually hardwired to the central controller by way of control and/or power cables (and/or wires). Due to electrical code and safety requirements, such cables and/or wires must be installed in conduits, which are often buried in the ground. Also, there is significant time, labor, and costs associated with having to install fluid conduits (pipes) from each water feature in a pool/spa to the system's pump/filter. As such, cable/wire and/or conduit runs represent a significant expense to the pool owner, and it would be desirable to limit such expense by reducing and/or eliminating the costs associated with same.